1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting data via the lines of a power supply system, such as is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,734.
2. Discussion of Background
The exchange of data between various stations via a power distribution system is gaining increasing significance. Thus, for example, there are efforts by the power supply utilities to optimize the system utilization by direct control or interrogation of ultimate consumers.
Such an exchange of data must take into consideration the communication engineering facts associated with the power supply system in its characteristic as communication channel. Thus, disturbances in the transmission become effective at the low- and medium voltage level of the system which are attributable to time-and-frequency selective fading phenomena and to the noise characteristics of the channel. The result of these disturbances is that conventional transmission methods using the power supply system as communication channel only display a restricted availability of the communication link.